


Big Brother Ryan

by formosus_iniquis



Series: Mavinseg Hogwarts AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous prompt: would you mind writing a fic in that verse that is similar to this one but is focused more on Ryan's perspective of mavinseg, with like him being confused and then finding out, with some turnwood protectiveness and friendship thrown in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Ryan

It was still taking some getting used to, to see the Slytherin common room filled with students that didn’t belong to the house. It didn’t bother Ryan, he knew there were some heads of house in the past that would have quit when Headmaster Burns made Hogwarts less house oriented. It was a refreshing change: to see students from different houses intermingled in the Great Hall at meals; unusual, but still nice, to see them gathered in the floor of the common room; and he got a laugh out of seeing students wearing multiple scarves at quidditch games as they tried to support their friends’ house and their own. He almost wished it was something that had happened earlier, Ryan had spent his own time at Hogwarts hanging out with Hufflepuffs, Geoff and Jack, which meant he had to go back to his own house by himself at curfew, the friendships he had in his own house not as strong as those he had outside of it.

The house rivalries were still there to some degree, centuries of tension didn’t go away with one headmaster, but they were much less hostile than Ryan remembered them being. They really didn’t become obvious until quidditch season was in full swing, or at the end of the school year when they were in that last ditch effort to when the house cup.

He actually appreciated it, he didn’t really know what it used to be like for those heads of the houses before the house rivalries died down, but he was sure it wasn’t much fun to deal with these hormonal teenagers when they were constantly competing with those students from other houses.

At least that’s what he thought in his early days of teaching. He had expected things to get better as the years went by and the kids got more used to the lack of competition, not worse. He also didn’t expect to have frequent meetings with fiery first year; he supposed that’s what he got for trying to predict the future, he had never been very good at Divination when he was in school.

He wouldn’t say Meg was his favorite student, Geoff would and had, but he would say that she was the student he saw in his office the most often. He had definitely built up a camaraderie with her, to the point where he had stopped correcting her when she called him Ryan instead of Professor Haywood - he still yelled at Gavin despite him being Geoff’s kid, but as long as Meg got it right in his class, he didn’t really care what she called him in his office.

In her six years at Hogwarts, Ryan had listened to her complain about, and had given her advice, about any number of things. He even went so far as to bring Burnie in on one of their meetings in her fourth year, to help her start her campaign to modernize the school.

They’d gotten to know each other pretty well, Ryan made sure to watch out for her a little more on her bad days, there were certainly times when he felt like she was more like a little sister than a student. He thought she felt the same way, going off of the way she had no problem bursting into his office in the middle of a rant he had missed the beginning of, and scaring away anyone that might have been in his office in the first place.

For the longest time he listened to her complain about a Gryffindor girl she seemed to be in a constant rivalry with, Ryan had never heard a name said with as much vehemence as a second year Meg had said Lindsay’s after getting her first detention. He knew this rivalry had actually started sometime in the girl's’ first year, she’d been telling him about it for as long as he could remember. He got to hear about Lindsay almost weekly now that Meg had reached her sixth year. There had been more than one incident where she’d flown into his classroom so enraged her hair was bright red and standing on end, her arms moving wildly as she ranted about why she’d gotten detention this time. Those visits usually resulted in a few shed tears from the first years she scared, but they were an easy bunch to scare. It was a shame too, Ryan actually liked Lindsay when she was in his class and not fighting with Meg.

He was actually starting to get a little worried when he hadn’t heard anything from Meg in a while. It was the middle of her sixth year, sure, and he knew she was especially busy with her campaign to get Hogwarts to the modern age. Something she was having much success with, he could actually do some gaming during the school year now instead of binging on all the new releases during the summer holiday. Even so, it was weird to go so long without seeing her, outside of class that is, he really did feel like a big brother who missed his kid sister - so maybe he did have a favorite but Geoff had favorites in his house too, he definitely let Michael get away with a lot of shit that he shouldn’t.

So he had a favorite, and maybe he was a little more protective of Meg than he was of some of his other students. Enough that he was worried that the last he’d heard from her was she’d gotten assigned detention because she had allegedly hexed Lindsay.

So imagine his surprise when he walked into the common room to find the girl he was so worried about, locked in a very passionate looking makeout with a redhead he had heard described often enough to recognize even if he hadn’t had her in class. He moved quickly through the room to his own quarters, he felt like he’d seen something he wasn’t supposed to, though in his rush to leave he didn’t entirely miss the two people right beside them in a very similar looking situation that looked suspiciously like Michael and Gavin. He didn’t stick around long enough to see anything else, he didn’t want to know how Meg’s animosity toward Lindsay ended the way it had, and he certainly didn’t want to know what a Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were doing there with them.

***

He was trying to make a point of not looking over at the table that Meg was at. He was unsuccessful, and mostly just ended up side eyeing the spot she was at with the three she’d been with in the common room.

“What’s up with you, Ryan? You look like you’ve been through a war.” Jack asked, nudging him from his spot on Ryan’s right.

He could hear Geoff’s snort from Jack’s other side, “Another love potion incident, Haywood? Or did someone just blow up the dungeon again?”

“Well if that had happened you would know, Gavin’s the only one who consistently manages to blow it up.”

Geoff huffed and went back to whatever conversation he was having with Gus before. “Seriously though,” Jack said, “did something happen, want to talk about it?”

Ryan nodded, before thinking that if Gavin and Michael had been the ones he saw in Slytherin common room there was probably a reason and that reason probably had something to do with Gavin not wanting his dad to walk in on them. “Not here though.”

Jack agreed, and it was really one of Ryan’s favorite things about him, his agreeable nature, and after the meal was over they met back in Ryan’s room. “So what’s wrong with you? You look like someone shot your dog in front of you.”

“Why are there so many students from other houses hanging out in the Slytherin common room?”

“Segregation?” Jack asked, “That’s what’s got you so upset?”

“No, I mean,” he was stumbling for a word and Jack was giving him that look he’d perfected in their fourth year that would get Ryan and Geoff to spill whatever they were doing wrong. “I walked in on some inter-house fraternizing in the common room this afternoon.”

“This can’t be the first time you’ve walked in on a couple kids getting hot and heavy on the couches, we’ve been doing this shit too long.”

“It wasn’t just a couple, well it was, but two couples, four people.”

“A little less conventional, but still not a first, definitely not in Slytherin house.”

“One of them was Meg,” he finally admitted.

Jack paused for a second, like he was letting everything finish processing. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times with sentences he would start and then abort a couple syllables in. Ryan could see when Jack settled on his response, he set his shoulders and said, “If this has managed to go over your head, I’m not the one who can help you. Christ, even if I did you’d still need to have your big brother moment.”

“What are you talking about?”

Jack was done talking about it, he’d done what he could to answer Ryan and was now helping himself to one of the drinks Ryan kept in his room for when Geoff came over. “This is your problem, Ryan, you’d think a Slytherin would be a little better at reading people.”

***

“What’s up, Ry, I kinda feel like I’m in trouble,” Meg said, she had her feet kicked up on his desk and she looked much too at home as she slouched down in the chair across from him.

“How are - I mean, are things?” She was looking at him like he was speaking a different language, and he really might as well have been, his grasp on the English language had mysteriously left him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah Ryan, I’m fine. Are you? You look kinda stressed.”

“I am,” he admitted. “Meg, I just,” she was looking at him expectantly, and with more than a small amount of concern, and he was struck by just what kind of situation he was in. “God this is so wildly unprofessional.”

Her eyes bugged out of her head a little, the turn of phrase frighteningly accurate for the young metamorphagus; and she sat up a little straighter, pulling her feet from off of his desk. “Sorry, Professor Haywood, I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.”

“Fuck no, damn it,” Ryan could feel himself growing more and more frustrated, and it was starting to affect the growing look of concern on Meg’s face, “you know if there’s something wrong you can tell me?”

Her gaze was darting nervously, and he knew she was looking for some explanation for his erratic behavior. “Ditto,” she said slowly, stretching each syllable out as long as she could.

This really wasn’t accomplishing what he wanted to, Jack had made it seem like this was a conversation that could be easily prompted, especially since he already seemed to know what was going on. Though Jack, as a Hufflepuff who’d been recruited to fill the empty spot as Gryffindor head of house, had acquired some special skills to weasel information out of the kids who could be a little tight-lipped.

He was trying to quickly prioritize what he wanted to address, knowing this was probably something he should have done long before he asked Meg to swing by his office to have this conversation. His biggest issue, initially had been a fear of her getting taken advantage of but, even if he didn’t know Meg as well as he did, he should know that it wasn’t really a Slytherin trait to allow themselves to be taken advantage of. He realized now that his real issue was an unfortunate urge to act as a big brother to this kid that had his over protective instincts working in overdrive. Kids had the tendency to be naive, especially kids in Slytherin who were sure that they had the world figured out, Ryan had certainly been like that. He really just wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into. “Hate sex breakups can be just as painful as a normal breakup,” he startled when he realized that wasn’t just part of his internal monologue, he had actually said that out loud.

Meg looked a little like she had just swallowed her own tongue, it definitely sounded like the “What?” she managed to ask, hurt as she choked it out.

“I mean,” he wasn’t sure if she was confused or if he’d just said the wrong thing, but he’d already started so he figured he should keep digging whatever hole he had started. “I know things seem great now, and the sex is probably great, I don’t want to know, but sometimes there are emotions-”

“I’m going to stop you there, buddy,” Meg said, an angel who was stopping his horrible rant before it could start. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’m fine, promise.”

“I saw you and Lindsay, and I know about your thing with her.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, and he knew that a student shouldn’t be able to make him shift in his seat as he waited to be corrected, but here it was happening anyway. “Do you, Ry? Cause it really doesn’t sound like you know shit.”

“I’m just trying to look out for you.”

She smiled, “I know Ry, that’s why I’m giving you a hard time. Seriously though, I’m fine, top even.”

He was glad she was okay, but something about that last sentence caught him, “Top? Isn’t that one of Gavin’s made up expressions?”

She was blushing, he could see her trying to will down the coloring in her cheeks, “Is it? I think it could just be one of those things people say.”

“Meg.”

“Alright fine, don’t use your dad voice on me.” He rolled his eyes, his dad or brother voice was a favorite excuse of hers. “I’m not hate fucking anybody,” she said as a preamble, “but I may be dating Lindsay,” Ryan opened his mouth ready to answer her, but it was just a lengthy pause and she continued, “and Gavin,” another pause, “and Michael.”

That certainly made the scene from the other day make much more sense, and explained the exchange of money in his potion’s class after a scene that Michael and Gavin had made. He wasn’t sure what kind of comment was expected from him now, or if this was one of those times when it was better to be silent.

Meg was laughing now, and he wasn’t sure if that meant silence was the wrong choice. She stood, and went to leave his office, giving him a hug and a comforting pat to his shoulder before leaving. “Don’t worry Ry, I’ll make sure they come by so you can give them your over protective, big brother talk.”

She left his office, still laughing, and Ryan thought that maybe he should be warning those three instead of giving them a talking to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can follow me on tumblr, [formosusiniquis](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/), I post all my stuff there and some things that don't make it over here. Sometimes I talk about fandom things and take prompts from people.


End file.
